


Reunited

by Soulesstar



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulesstar/pseuds/Soulesstar
Summary: (Just a short one-shot)Nico finds Bianca two/three years after her reincarnation





	Reunited

It was an ordinary day for Nico. He was walking down the street, on his way to see Percy (Sally had invited him over for dinner and it was impossible to say no to that woman).

 

A woman in her mid-thirties was walking with a baby carriage towards Nico. As she walked closer, Nico was able to see a small child in the carriage. A baby girl who seemed around 2 years, with thick dark hair and dark, almost black, eyes. A pang of sadness shot through him. _Bianca…_

The woman stopped a couple of feet from Nico to answer a call on her mobile phone, turning her back on the pram.

The baby in the carriage looked up at Nico curiously and smiled at the young teen. A smile exactly like his sister always used to give him.

 

‘Bianca?’ He asked hesitantly. The little girl squealed and smiled like she liked that name. Slowly Nico reached out his hand towards her. She giggled and grabbed his hand with both of hers. Something that Bianca used to do at Westover to reassure him that everything was going to be okay.

 

_He’d finally found his sister._

The woman hung up the call so Nico quickly moved away from the carriage. She did a quick check on her baby and then started walking again towards the park.

 

Nico turned to leave as well when a cry startled him. He turned around to see the child smiling and waving at him. _I love you, Nico…_


End file.
